I Hate You
by Ayyes
Summary: Yesung sangat membenci Siwon. YeWon fanfict.


Tittle : " I Hate You "

Pairing : Ye-Won

Genre : *tentuin sendiri*

Warning : BL, aneh, gaje, pasaran, no feel, etc.

Happy Reading ^^

Yesung dan Siwon, dua anak manusia yg bermusuhan. Punya sedikit persamaan dan perbedaan. Persamaannya itu mereka sama-sama anak orang kaya, populer, dan pintar.  
Dan perbedaannya Siwon tampan, Yesung manis. Siwon lihai, Yesung lelet. Siwon tinggi, Yesung pendek. Dan masih banyak lagi, kalau di sebutin satu-satu mungkin tidak akan selesai.

Dan dari persamaan dan perbedaan inilah keduanya menjadi bermusuhan. Siwon selalu mengambil apa yg menjadi milik Yesung, karna Siwon merasa ia lebih kuat dari Yesung dan lebih tampan. Milik Yesung di sini bukan berarti harta dan keluarganya, melainkan pujaan hatinya. Sesuatu yg Yesung suka selalu di ambil oleh Siwon.

Entah apa maksud Siwon ingin mengambil apa yg menjadi milik Yesung, aku pun tak tau. Yg jelas Siwon merasa tidak senang melihat Yesung bahagia.

-c-

" CHOI SIWON " teriak Yesung dari jauh. Terlihat ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak! Ryeowook kekasihnya sudah di ambil oleh Siwon. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah bermesra-mesraan di lorong koridor.

" wae kura-kura jelek? kau menganggu kesenangan ku " ujarnya tanpa peduli pada Yesung yg wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

" hyung, bisakah tidak menganggu kegiatan kami? " tanya Ryeowook, yg sekarang menjabat namjachingu Choi Siwon.  
Yesung terperangah dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Karna ternyata mantan namjachingunya itu lebih memilih musuh bebuyutannya.

Yesung hanya bisa menarik nafas dan meredam amarahnya. Bukan karna ia takut, namun ia masih berfikir logis. Untuk apa capek-capek berkelahi hanya untuk memperebutkan namja yg jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkannya.

Dan tanpa membalas perkataan SiWook, Yesung lebih memilih pergi. Namun dalam hatinya ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan namja yg bernama Choi Siwon itu meskipun ia berlutut di depannya.

Yesung benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang. Namja yg sudah menjadi incarannya kini telah bersama Siwon -lagi.

" Choi Siwon, sampai kapan kau terus mengambil milik ku? " geram Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa untuk bisa membuat Siwon berhenti membuatnya marah.

" baiklah jika itu yg kau inginkan, silahkan ambil semua yg ku punya. Tapi jangan harap aku akan memaafkan mu " kukuhnya pada diri sendiri.

Dan sejak saat itu, Yesung tidak lagi ingin memiliki namjachingu. Setiap saat ia tidak ingin bertemu Siwon. Dan tempat yg menjadi favoritnya adalah atap kampus mereka.

-c-

" oh' lihat seorang kura-kura jelek ternyata tambah lelet dan lemah " suara Siwon mengagetkannya dari acara lamunannya.

" Kau kenapa Kim Yesung heum? Sudah bosan mencari namjachingu? " tanya Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung yg sekarang sedang memejamkan matanya dan membelakangi Siwon.

" bukan urusan mu Choi Siwon " ucap Yesung dingin dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

" jelas itu urusan ku, karna kau adalah mainan ku " jawab Siwon dengan nada meremehkan. Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

Siwon terpaku dengan tatapan Yesung. Bukan terpesona tapi kaget. Tatapan Yesung seakan memberitahu Siwon, jika namja yg ada di depannya sekarang kini benar-benar membencinya.

" dalam mimpi mu Choi " serunya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Berhenti sejenak dan berkata " mulai besok kau akan kehilangan mainan mu " dan kemudian benar-benar pergi.

" apa maksudnya? " tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

Hari ini kegiatan kampus tidak seperti biasanya. Kampus yg biasanya ramai kini sepi. Begitu pun dengan si pervect Choi Siwon. Hari ini benar-benar tidak bersemangat, karna tidak lagi mengerjai Yesung.

Sedang orang yg sedang Siwon cari-cari tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di kampus mereka. Yesung seperti menghilang dari kemarin. " mulai besok kau akan kehilangan mainan mu " suara Yesung terngiang di telinganya.

Mencoba mengartikan ucapan Yesung, dan sekarang Siwon tau. Mainannya mungkin sudah tidak di kampus ini lagi.

Seakan tersadar Siwon segera berlari, ia ingin mencari Yesung. Dan Siwon baru tau ternyata Yesung telah pindah ke Jepang. Yesung pindah bukan karna takut pada Siwon, melainkan ia malas meladeni Siwon.

Mungkin dengan pergi hidupnya bisa tenang tanpa gangguan Siwon.

_**-2 Years Later- **_

Dua tahun berlalu sudah. Setiap manusia pasti berubah. Buktinya Yesung telah menjadi orang sukses di Jepang. Dan Siwon juga sudah menjadi orang besar di Korea.

Dan hari ini, tepat dua tahun kepergiannya ia memutuskan untuk kembali karna appa-nya membutuhkannya untuk mengurusi perusahaan appa-nya.

Selama dua tahun hidup di Jepang, Yesung sudah melupakan Siwon. Bukan sudah, tapi benar-benar melupakan namja itu. Dan kalian tanya bagaimana dengan Siwon? Namja itu tentu tidak bisa melupakan Yesung.

Siwon tidak bisa melupakan tatapan mata Yesung saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Tatapan mata yg penuh dengan kebencian.

-c-

Hari ini appa Yesung menyuruhnya untuk menggantikannya menemui relasi bisnis appa-nya. Dan dengan tanpa penolakan Yesung menyetujuinya. Dan segeralah ia menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan relasi bisnis appa-nya itu.

Saat ini Yesung telah berada di sebuah cafe di bilangan Apgujong. Sambil menunggu client appa-nya ia memainkan I-phonenya guna mengurangi rasa bosannya. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

" Kim Coorporation ? Mianhae saya telat " ucap orang tersebut dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya bersamaan dengan terangkatnya wajah orang yg menyapanya barusan, membuat keduanya tersentak.

" KAU/Yesung ! " teriak keduanya bersamaan. Kaget.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Hanya keheningan yg mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Wajah Yesung yg sedari tadi tersenyum kini berubah datar.

" sejak kapan kau kembali ? " pertanyaan Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya. Bukan pekerjaan yg mereka bahas melainkan hal basa-basi guna menghilangkan rasa gugup di hati keduanya. Err salah, lebih tepatnya rasa gugup yg Siwon rasakan.

" seminggu yg lalu " jawab Yesung singkat. Sesingkat waktu yg terlewati. " mianhae Siwon-ssi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membicarakan soal kerjasama itu, nanti biarkan appa yg membicarakannya dengan mu. Aku harus pergi, permisi " Yesung segera berdiri dan beranjak dari situ.

Siwon memanggilnya namun Yesung sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Silahkan katakan Yesung tidak profesional, karna menghubungkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Tapi ia sudah berusaha, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Dua tahun ia pergi untuk melupakan Siwon dan sekarang baru seminggu yg lalu ia kembali, ia telah di pertemukan kembali dengan Siwon dan itu karna appa-nya. Ia tidak menyalahkan appa-nya, yg ia salahkan kenapa ia tidak bertanya sejak awal siapa relasi bisnis appa-nya itu.

Siwon berhasil mengejar Yesung dan segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Yesung. Membuatnya sedikit tertarik ke belakang.

" lepaskan aku Choi Siwon " bentak Yesung kasar dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Siwon di tangannya.

" tidak akan sebelum kau mendengar perkataan ku " seru Siwon dengan masih mencengkran tangan Yesung.

" aku tidak mau mendengarkannya, lepas ! " masih berusaha terlepas dari Siwon. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil. Karna ia terlalu lemah. Yesung, meskipun dua tahun di Jepang ia tetap lemah seperti dua tahun lalu.

Akhirnya ia pasrah dan tidak memberontak lagi. Mengetahui Yesung tidak lagi berontak, tangan Siwon sudah tidak lagi mencengkran tangan Yesung melainkan berpindah ke pundak Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam menatap Siwon dingin. " apa mau mu Choi Siwon ? " tanyanya sarkatis.

" aku ingin minta maaf pada mu " ungkap Siwon akhirnya. " maafkan aku Yesung " kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Yesung yg seakan ingin membunuhnya. Tangannya masih setia di pundak Yesung.

Yesung terpaku dengan pernyataan Siwon. Namun kemudian ia melepas kasar pegangan Siwon di pundaknya. " dalam mimpimu Choi Siwon. Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan, aku membenci mu.. Kau ingat, I HATE YOU ! " teriaknya dan kemudian berlari dari situ.

" apa sebenci itu kau pada ku Yesung ? " tanya Siwon miris.

Jika tau seperti ini akhirnya, ia tidak pernah mau menjadikan Yesung sebagai 'mainannya'. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, Yesung amat sangat membencinya. Lalu sekarang apa yg harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Yesung memaafkannya?

Yesung pulang ke rumah dengan wajah emosi. " kau sudah pulang Sungie-ah ? Gimana dengan meetingnya ? " tanya appa-nya begitu melihat Yesung masuk.

" client appa tidak datang " jawabnya ketus dan segera melesat menuju kamarnya. Appa-nya keheranan melihat sikap putra sulungnya. 'ada apa dengan anak itu ?' pikirnya dalam hati. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

-c-

Pagi sekali Yesung telah rapi. Di tangannya telah terpegang sebuah kamera. Karna hari ini ia free, ia ingin jalan-jalan sambil memotret pemandangan.

Tiba di taman, senyuman Yesung mengembang melihat banyak anak-anak yg bermain. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak itu.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman miris. Ia ingin mendekat namun niatnya itu di urungkan, takutnya namja manis yg sedang bermain dengan anak-anak itu malah pergi.

" tidak apa-apa tidak bisa menemuinya, melihat senyumannya seperti ini saja sudah membuat hati ku bahagia. " ucapnya pada diri sendiri. " kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, kalau kau begitu manis saat tersenyum seperti itu Yesung " sesal Siwon lagi.

" dan aku baru menyadari perasaan ku saat setelah kau pergi. Aku mencintai mu Kim Yesung. Apa kau bisa memaafkan ku ? " gumamnya nanar.

Yah, Siwon mencintai Yesung. Itulah faktanya. Namun apakah perasaannya terbalas. Mengingat Yesung sudah amat sangat membencinya. Sungguh malang nasibmu Choi Siwon.

FIN

#nyengir

Mianhae ne, gimana? cerita ng'gantung banget yah? udah gitu pendek pula.. -_-

Ay tau tapi itulah isi otak Ay saat menulis ff ini,, jadi maklumi aza

Ay juga mau ngucapin 'ghamsahamnida' buat yg udah mau m'review ff Ay yg laen ^^ *deep bow

Jgn lemparin Ay dgn kritikan2 pedes ne karna buat YeWon gk bersatu :D

Sengaja sih gk nyatuin YeWon,, hehehe~

Geurae,, sekian deh cuap2'a

Gomawo dah mau review ^^


End file.
